


You and your heart

by Bill_Longbow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mer!Tony, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: A chorus of giggling went up from the group, and Steve felt longing as a physical ache in his stomach when the girls parted and the man they tried to impress stepped through with a wink and a smile. Their eyes met and it was as if the man's smile turned a bit brighter, showing his pearly white teeth. Steve could only gape, and the man's smile turned into a smirk, before he turned and trotted to the water, surfboard tucked under his arm.Everybody loved Tony Stark, why would he want someone like Steve? Luckily Steve wasn't known to back down from a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The entry for the free square on my Fairy Tale Bingo card, loosely based on The little mermaid, which gives me a bingo, yay!
> 
> The title comes from the song by Jack Johnson.
> 
> Massive thanks to Machvat for being an awesome beta and cheerreader!
> 
> Hope you enjoy, comments are always welcome.

“Ow! Whatcha do that for?” Steve rubbed the back of his head where his friend had flicked him, hard. They were sitting side by side in the sand, catching their breath after being in the water for nearly an hour. 

Bucky grinned unrepentant. “You know why.” He looked pointedly at a spot near the waterline, where a group of girls had clustered around a lone figure. Steve elbowed Bucky in the side while he pretended he was  _ not _ staring at all. 

“Why don't you go over?” Bucky had made it very clear in previous months that he found Steve's pining equal parts hilarious and pathetic, and every month Steve was sure Bucky would put him on the spot.

A chorus of giggling went up from the group, and Steve felt longing as a physical ache in his stomach when the girls parted and the man they tried to impress stepped through with a wink and a smile. Their eyes met and it was as if the man's smile turned a bit brighter, showing his pearly white teeth. Steve could only gape, and the man's smile turned into a smirk, before he turned and trotted to the water, surfboard tucked under his arm.

  


Anthony Stark. 

  


Everybody knew him, but nobody  _ knew _ him. He would show up for a few days every month, when the waves were at their highest, and surf like he was born in the ocean. No one could match his skill or speed. Jumping out of the water at insane heights, doing impossible tricks, riding the longest barrels. 

No one knew where he went, but the disappearing, his skills, it all added up to his desirability, and Steve knew he wasn't the only one by far to have set his sights on him. He couldn't help it though, from the first time Steve had laid eyes on him, he had been utterly, helplessly attracted to the man. It wasn't just that Tony was gorgeous, with his large, dark eyes and sun touched skin, his face often shining in mirth. There was something more, something Steve couldn't quite give words to, but that made him want to touch, and hold, and--

Steve shook his head and stared at Tony now, paddling towards where the larger waves formed, duck diving under the breaking waves, elegant as a dolphin. His wetsuit left little to the imagination, hugging his muscled form tight and leaving his lower arms and legs bare, glistening in the low sunlight. When he reached the line up he sat lazily on his surfboard, legs dangling on both sides as he studied the water. Suddenly he dived flat onto his board and started paddling, picking up speed just as a huge wave began to form, rolling towards him. He jumped up when the wave reached him and rode it until he jumped into the air and turned while holding onto his board. The onlookers on the beach whooped and shouted encouragements as he landed perfectly and continued to do trick after trick, until the wave was spent and he floated back to the beach.

Steve let himself fall flat on the beach as the cluster of girls surrounded Tony immediately again when he stepped back onto the sand, combing the hair that had flopped into his eyes to the side. Beside Steve Bucky heaved a large, ostentatiously disappointed sigh and got up, holding out his hand to help Steve up, and together they walked up the road to the little seaside bar. From his chair Steve watched Tony go into the water again and again until the sun went down. 

The large crowds had gone home. Campfires lit up and at one of them someone tuned a guitar. Bucky had gone after their first drink, having late shift at the restaurant he worked, so no one had interrupted Steve in his staring, he could watch Tony for hours. He had finally worked up the courage to go over to Tony and talk, maybe, or say hi? Tony was on the beach cleaning his board, so Steve quickly went to the bar to pay for the drinks. When he put away his wallet and turned around, Tony was gone. 

Another person might call it fate and give up, but if Steve made a decision he usually stood by it. He felt a moment of disappointment, but then he collected himself and walked out onto the beach. He had seen Tony walk away to the south before ( _ it's not stalking if you casually notice things, Buck _ ) and Steve set out at a trot. 

  


If he hadn't been looking in the right direction he would've missed the movement near the rocks, where someone was climbing the sheer cliff wall just above the water line. Steve accelerated, jogging towards the rocks, trying to keep an eye on the figure who was steadily climbing higher, and all of a sudden disappeared into a crag in the rocks. Steve thanked his lucky stars the moon was full tonight, and he hoped his luck would hold for a bit when he started to climb. 

The rocks were slippery from the spray, and more than once he lost his grip with a hand or a foot, or at one heart stopping time both, but he persevered. After what seemed like a few hours, but according to his watch was closer to twenty minutes of climbing, he stumbled into a crevice and stayed on his hands and knees until his heart beat evened out. 

When he looked up he saw the crevice was actually a tunnel, leading into the cliff. The tunnel was narrow, but nearly high enough for him to stand up straight. The rock was smooth to the touch, the work of millennia, he wasn't sure, geology wasn't his strong suit. Steve hesitated, the tunnel was pitchblack after the first few feet where the moonlight cast on the stone. He knew the caves and tunnels made up a huge maze in the cliffs. His and Bucky’s moms used to tell them stories of unsuspecting wanderers disappearing, only to wash ashore weeks later, bloated beyond recognition. Of course this hadn’t stopped Buck and him exploring a few of them, but never at night and never very far. Going into them without a light was too dangerous even for his taste. He really didn’t want to climb down again in the dark either, and he was cursing his impulsivity when he heard faint singing coming from the tunnel. It was a male’s voice, warm and smooth, but the song felt sad, even if Steve couldn’t understand the words.

Having an actual destination to walk to made up his mind for him, and he shuffled into the tunnel, his right hand against the rock, his left waving in front in hopes of avoiding a nasty collision. He must look very sophisticated, he thought, and chuckled. Instantly the singing stopped and he heard soft footsteps instead, moving away.

“Wait,” Steve called out. “Please, I mean no harm.” 

The footsteps changed direction then, and a faint light seemed to come closer, behind the bend in the tunnel. Steve shuffled cautiously onwards, not wanting to scare the other again.

A dark shape peeked around the corner, that seemed floppy haired to Steve. Even if it was a bit too far away to be sure, Steve felt a glimmer of hope. However, the figure put the light down on the ground and disappeared, leaving him alone again.

Feeling emboldened, he walked to the flashlight, picking it up when he reached it, and went onwards through the tunnel. He hesitated at an intersection, but his eye fell on a cluster of seashells in the left tunnel, so he took that one. He passed two more intersections like this, both marked by shells or rocks, until he came onto a small cave. It was like an antechamber, and it contained a candle and a rack on which a familiar wetsuit hung to dry. Steve’s inside twisted at the sight, and he suddenly hesitated, -  was he welcome here? 

  


Curiosity won out, like it always did, and he stepped through the little arch on the left side into a larger cave. It was like stepping into a different world. The cave was lit by several candles, on the floor and in little nooks in the walls. A large part of the floor was covered in fabrics and pillows, and Steve realised it must be a bed of sorts. On the other side of the cave a campfire burned low, with next to it a figure seated cross legged, fiddling with shells on a string. When Steve stepped through he looked up and nearly tripped. Tony was  _ naked _ . Sure, the shell necklace as well as the shade hid his unmentionables reasonably well, not that Steve was _ looking _ , he was not, honest, but the rest of Tony shone like molten gold in the fire light. Steve couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over Tony's body. From his muscled legs, folded underneath him, his nimble hands working a needle through a shell, over his long arms, his shoulders, neck and back and ohh, eyes back up again. 

When he looked at Tony’s face, he found him smiling at him, and Steve felt weak in the knees. He took a few hesitant steps forward but froze, unsure what to do. Tony went back to his work, humming a tune under his breath and Steve didn't dare move for fear of breaking the spell. He never had been this close to Tony before, and he hungrily drank in all the details. His hair had dried and looked so soft Steve's fingers itched to touch it. It was long enough to curl at his neck and Steve imagined how it would feel when he moved his hands through it. 

Tony looked sideways again and shot him a knowing glance, one corner of his mouth turned up, and Steve knew he must be blushing like a schoolgirl. When Tony turned back to his work Steve wiped his hands on his shorts. Get it together, Rogers. 

“You eh… Hi,” he started lamely and barely refrained from facepalming himself. 

Tony smiled at him, however, and turned his whole body a bit towards Steve and oh God, now he could see everything, eyes on the face, eyes on the face...

“Hi,” Tony interrupted his inner monologue, waiting for Steve to continue, but when he didn't he picked up another shell to puncture with a needle. 

Steve watched him for a bit, working unhurriedly. Tony would pick up a shell and examine it by the firelight, if it passed his scrutiny he would add it to the string. There was something weirdly hypnotic about watching the movements, but when Tony cast a furtive glance from under his lashes, it was like a bolt of electricity shot through Steve’s body, making the nerve endings on his skin zing and tingle. To cover this he tried to strike up a conversation again.

“Nice er…  place this is. It’s nice. Cozy. How did you get all the stuff up here? I’m Steve.” Steve couldn’t be too mad at himself for losing control of his mouth, when Tony giggled and looked at him with such pure joy.

“Hi Steve,” he said and put down the necklace in his lap, looking at Steve expectantly. Steve was at a loss, until Tony looked pointedly at the ground. He took the last few steps and dropped gracelessly to the ground, a few feet away from Tony.

His throat felt dry, but coughing did little to help. He felt naked under Tony’s scrutiny, who watched him intently. In the flickering twilight of the fire his eyes seemed impossibly large, and Steve couldn’t look away. He only noticed he was leaning in when he nearly tipped over, and hurriedly sat back. Tony's gaze turned soft, before he took up the necklace once more and put a carved pebble onto it. With deft fingers he knotted the ends of the string together, and suddenly he hesitated, turning the necklace over and over in his hands. He looked at Steve again and searched his face for… Whatever it was, he found it, because in a swift motion he was on his knees and shuffled over to sit before Steve, holding out the necklace, and looking at him with a shy grin. Steve smiled back, how could he not, and noticeably relieved Tony stretched to put the necklace around Steve's neck.

Steve's hand came up to touch it, it was beautiful. These weren't shells you would find on the beach everyday, some he didn't even recognise. He was touched someone would give this to him, and confused it was Tony. 

He looked up again to look at Tony. He was so close now, close enough to see the individual lashes that framed his eyes. It must’ve been the surrealness of the moment. The flickering of the dozen lights, the warmth of the fire, the fact that they hadn’t spoken more than a few words, it all added up to a fairy tale feel, and Steve couldn’t do anything but cup Tony's face and softly bring their lips together. 

Tony's lips were soft against his, as they moved unhurriedly. They didn’t deepen the kiss, just the feel of the other man’s mouth against his was enough for Steve.  Somewhere in the back of his head a little voice warned this was too fast, too soon, but it was drowned out by feel of Tony stroking along his jaw, moving imperceptibly closer until he was nearly in Steve's lap. Tony smelled like a sea breeze, and Steve couldn't get enough, he wanted, no  _ needed _ more, needed to touch and to taste. He pulled Tony forward, until he was straddling his legs and nipped on his lower lip, begging entrance. Tony let him in easily and they lost themselves in a languid slide of their tongues against each other, exploring, caressing. 

Steve stroked up and down Tony's back, marvelling in how soft the skin felt. With his other hand he held onto Tony's neck, combing his fingers through the thick curls. When Tony pulled back Steve tried to chase his mouth, but Tony smiled so sweetly at him it was okay. In a fluid motion Tony got up and held out a hand to Steve. He took it, and slowly Tony walked backwards towards his makeshift bed, pulling Steve along with him. There were still doubts in Steve’s mind, he didn’t know Tony at all,  _ they  _ didn’t know each other at all, but these were blanketed under the sheer desire Steve felt for the man before him.

He surged forward before Tony could sit down again, pulling Tony flush against him and kissing him passionately. The moan that escaped Tony’s lips only encited him further, turning his movements more frantic. He tried to touch Tony everywhere at once, his hands roaming over Tony’s arms, his hair, his back. He tried to pull Tony even closer, grabbing his ass with both hands. Tony used the movement to rub his groin against Steve’s thigh, and they moaned in unison.

Tony pulled them down without breaking their hold, so he ended up on his back with Steve on top. With deft hands he unbuttoned Steve’s shirt and slid it off over his shoulders, the necklace hanging between them. Steve hovered above him, his hands on both sides of Tony’s face and drank in the sight. Tony’s pupils were blown wide, his lips red and swollen. The thought that he was the one to make him look like this shot straight to Steve’s cock. He bent down to trail kisses along Tony’s neck, proud that he could make this gorgeous being shiver. Steve chuckled when Tony slung his legs over Steve’s back to pull him down, but it turned into a moan when he rubbed their erections together. He quickly shimmied out of his shorts, and wrapped his hand around both their cocks while leaning down on his other arm to be able to kiss Tony. It didn’t took them long to go over the edge, almost together. Steve came with Tony’s nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, whispering his name in his neck.

He collapsed on top of Tony, leaning a bit to the side to not crush him under his weight. Tony softly stroked his hair, humming the song Steve heard earlier. He felt so drowsy, so  _ happy _ . They should probably clean up, but it felt so good lying on Tony like this, so safe, it surely couldn’t do any harm to stay like this for a bit.

  


When Steve woke the next morning Tony was gone. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

He yawned and stretched, wincing when the dried come pulled on his pubes. It made memories of last night come flooding back though, and Steve couldn't help the blush or the grin. He turned onto his side and buried his face in a pillow. He couldn't remember getting under the blankets, or taking off his sneakers for that matter, so Tony must've done that for him at some point. A warm feeling of affection settled into his chest. He scratched his belly where it had started to itch and snuggled further under the blanket, content to wait for Tony to return.  

 

He must've dozed off again, because he woke up with a grumbling stomach. His watch said it was past 10 o'clock already. Rubbing his eyes he sighed. He never slept in this late, but the bed was awfully comfy and smelled like Tony… Of whom there still was no sign. Maybe he had come back but gone out again when he saw Steve was still asleep? It put a bit of a damper on his good mood, but when he sat up the necklace jingled softly and he smiled involuntarily.

Looking around he didn't spot any water. The atmosphere in the cave was so different from last night. Through a hole in the ceiling the sun shone brightly, casting a much harsher light than the candles and fire did. Steve saw that the cave was actually quite bare, apart from the bed, and he wondered why Tony chose this place to sleep sometimes. His stomach made his mind up for him whether he should stay or not, and with a groan he got up and dressed himself. Maybe he would see Tony on the beach again today. He could barely keep himself from smiling every time he thought of him. Steve was absolutely certain this _thing_ between them meant as much to Tony as it did to him, why else give him this beautiful, handcrafted item?

He took the flashlight from where he had dropped it yesterday near the fire and set out. The climb down was a lot less scary in broad daylight, and Steve saw they were actually not that high above the waterline. He climbed down easily and set off for his home at a trot. He lived a short jog away from the beach, in a tiny wood log cabin that he and Bucky had built themselves. It was secluded, a bit away from the surfers village that had sprung up here, but not too far to miss out on amenities like running water and electricity. When he got home he reverently put the necklace on his table and stepped into the shower.

On his way home he had kept an eye out on the sea, hoping Tony was just catching the waves at the tide change, but he hadn't been there. Standing under the hot water, washing away the evidence of what had happened last night, a sliver of doubt entered Steve's mind. What if Tony didn't need to run an errand? What if disappearing was his not so polite way of telling Steve he wanted nothing more to do with him? Steve resolutely pushed that thought away as he scrubbed himself clean. Tony had seemed happy to see him, he had even given him a precious gift. You didn't do that to one night stands. Who knew what Tony did when he wasn't surfing? Steve would have breakfast and go down to the beach. He was sure he would meet Tony there.

  


Tony never came.

 

Steve kept an eye out when he was in the water, looking for that telltale red wetsuit in the waves, but he never showed. Bucky instantly knew something was up, first because of Steve's too big smile, and later by his lack of concentration in the water. Steve fobbed several jumps and decided to quit when he cut his shin on his board. He couldn't concentrate at all, rehashing everything that happened last night. He had been so _sure_ Tony was into him too, the way he had smiled at Steve, how he had studied him, the way he had reverently whispered Steve's name when he came. Now Steve felt like an idiot. His good mood had evaporated completely. In its stead was a feeling of shame, of being used. Of course he _knew_ he only had himself to blame, falling into bed with a stranger like that, but he had thought-- he wiped his face, no use crying over spilled milk his ma used to say.

After a while Bucky dropped down next to him in a chair where he sat sulking in his rootbeer.

“Gonna fill me in, or are you waiting for your drink to talk?” Bucky took an obnoxiously loud sip from his beer, some micro brewed ipa brand, before sitting back to wait Steve out.

Steve shot him an annoyed glance out of the corner of his eye but didn't respond. He wasn't quite ready yet to be called an idiot. Bucky peeled the hair tie from his hair and ran his fingers through the long strands. “Ugh, string,” he muttered under his breath.

“It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you didn't come home last night, would it?” Bucky didn't look at Steve as he tied his hair back into a bun.

Steve sat up. “How’d you know?”

Bucky swung one leg over the other, looking smug. “Went to your place this morning?” He raised his eyebrow as he took another sip of his beer.

Dang, Steve had forgotten they were supposed to have breakfast together. They sometimes would on Sundays, go over to the little diner in town and eat as many waffles as they could.

“Sorry, Buck, totally slipped my mind.” He held out his hand in apology and Bucky shook it without hesitation.

“Don't worry, I ate down here and saw your walk of shame.” Bucky grinned at Steve's frown, but held up a hand to placate him. “Just kidding. Now who’s the lucky fella?”

With a sigh Steve rubbed his face before telling Bucky what had happened yesterday. His friend scowled something fierce when he told about the rock climbing and walking through the tunnels, but his face softened at the meeting. Steve left out the details of what they were up to after that of course, but Bucky guessed anyway.

“Finally Stevie!” He clapped Steve on the leg. “Why the long face then?”

“Well. I just… I had hoped to see Tony again today,” Steve mumbled in his glass. A soft hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Bucky smile at him in sympathy.

“He didn't tell you his plans?”

Steve shook his head and his friend hummed thoughtfully.

“I don't like it that he fucked and ran, but the guy has never stayed for more than three or four days, so, guess you caught him at a bad time?”

He sat back in his chair and took a sip of his beer when Steve only shrugged.

“I'm sure he'll be all over you when he comes back. If not, him and I will have a little chat.”

“Bucky, no.”

“Bucky, yes,” his friend grinned back.

“No Buck, I mean it.”

“Steve, you're my little brother, it's my duty, right and _pleasure_ to beat people up on your behalf.”

“You're ridiculous.” Steve drank the last of his rootbeer and settled back too, leaning back far enough to stare at the ceiling.

“Stevie, what aren't you telling me?”

“Nothing, let it go, Buck.”

Next to him Steve felt his friend looking at him thoughtfully, the wheels in his head turning and clicking into place. He never could keep a secret from him.

“He ran when you were still asleep didn't he?”

“It's fine,” Steve groaned.

“Like hell it's fine!” Bucky sounded like he would punch Tony then and there.

“It's fine. One night stands are a thing, right?”

“Not for you they're not.”

“Apparently they are, so back off,” Steve finally snapped.

They sat in silence for a bit. Steve staring out at the sea and Bucky drinking his beer. When he was done he put down the bottle with force and stood up.

“Come on, Rogers. We're gonna have pizza and then you can give me a hand waxing my board.”

Reluctantly Steve let his friend distract him with chatter about wax brands and weather forecasts and what his sisters had been up to recently. It helped to distract him for a while, but when he was alone again, lying in bed, he stared helplessly at the ceiling, feeling alone and betrayed.

  
  


The following week Steve took up a double shift at the coastguard, since  he was antsy and needed something to do to get rid of all the pent up energy. Normally he would surf after work, but he kept getting too angry to stay properly on his board half the time, while looking around for a red wetsuit the other half.

After twelve hours of chasing after idiots that had gotten too far out to sea he usually was tired enough to crash right after dinner. Two weeks later his frustration had mostly made way to resignation, and he sort of ‘forgot’ about Tony Stark. He had put the necklace at the bottom of a drawer, and wilfully banned every and all thoughts about the man, while he got into a regular rhythm again.

 

It was almost a shock to see Tony again after 28 days ( _he wasn't counting darnit_ ). He came walking up the beach, his board under one arm, looking like he always did when he suddenly showed up. Within minutes he was surrounded by people, all trying to get some of his attention. Steve had been about to take a break, but he resolutely swam back, duck diving until the water was still enough to remain mostly in one place. He sat on his board and pretended to study the water. Luckily the surf was too loud to hear the giggling that no doubt bubbled up from the group clustered around Tony. Steve gritted his teeth, he hadn't thought seeing Tony again would put him off balance like this and he hated it. The worst thing was that he knew, should Tony ask him to come over again, he didn't know if he could reject him outright. Tony was just too beautiful, too sweet… No matter how hard he had tried to forget about him, all the doubts Steve had had came rushing back when he saw him again.

He sat pondering on his board, bobbing on the waves, until suddenly a flash of red caught his eye. Sure enough Tony emerged from under a wave, he brushed the water from his face and then their eyes met. Tony startled and froze like a deer caught in headlights. For a moment they just looked at each other, but then Tony smirked and started to paddle away, into an upcoming wave.

The reaction left Steve reeling, did Tony just laugh in his face? This spurred him into action, paddling after Tony with long strokes. He didn't really know what he would say when he caught up with him, not that he had any chance to, Tony was much too fast. With a monumental effort of his upper body muscles he managed to catch the wave behind Tony, only to stand on his board and watch in awe. He hadn't been this close to Tony when he performed before, because it was clear that's what this was, a performance.

Steve had never seen anyone jump as high or as reckless, but Tony timed each jump perfectly to catch maximum momentum, whooping in delight every time he landed. When his wave was spent he laid down on his board and looked behind at Steve, his eyes sparkling with joy. He turned his board around again, and with a raised eyebrow he seemed to challenge Steve to come too, before paddling back into the waves. Without thinking Steve followed, and when Tony noticed he grinned and paddled faster, like they were in a very wet game of tag. Tony's mood was infectious, there didn't seem to be any ill intent as far as Steve could study him while diving through the waves. This time Tony waited for him, and they rode together, taking turns to jump. The next wave they rode the barrel right behind each other, and when Steve dove off his board at the end Tony joined him in a fit of giggles. It was very hard to stay mad when the one responsible was staring at you through strands of sopping wet hair while giggling.

Tony swam closer and it took all of Steve's willpower to not close the distance and kiss him, open ocean or not. He pulled on the cord that attached his board to his leg instead, pulling it towards him and lying on it when it was in reach. Something had shuttered and closed in Tony's gaze when he looked up again, so Steve held out his hand.

“Come on, I'll treat you to dinner.”

The smile Tony gifted him with could outshine the sun, and Steve felt sure he had made the right call. Side by side they paddled to the beach. Once there Steve waved at Bucky, signaling he was going home. Bucky gave him a thumbs up, but by his expression Steve knew he had some explaining to do later on, and he even wouldn't be surprised if Bucky would show up in an hour or two. With a hand on the small of Tony's back, he guided him to where he usually cleaned and left his board, and after proper maintenance they set off.

They still hadn't spoken, and it unnerved Steve. The confidence and good mood he had felt in the water slowly turned into jitters during the short hike. Tony didn't seem to notice, looking at every rock and shrub with wonder, which would be adorable if Steve hadn't felt so antsy. The longer the silence kept up, the more difficult it became to break, and they reached his house with Steve ready to snap. Tony seemed in absolute awe of the building though, touching the wood of the door referently and leaning to the side to peer into a window. He seemed so _happy_ , and Steve had no clue how to deal with that, other than open the door and gruffly pointing out the shower.

Instantly Tony's mood shifted again. He looked coy from under his lashes and bit his lower lip, not moving from where he stood.

“Towels are in there as well, I'll start on making food,” Steve said while turning towards the kitchenette. He needed a little space to deal with all of this, Tony looking like a sex kitten did _not_ help improve his confusion.

“Steve… I don't have any clothes,” Tony said almost apologetically. Steve, in all his turmoil, had totally forgotten about them being still in their wetsuits. It was a small leap for his brain to go back to Tony sitting naked at the campfire, and Steve had to shake his head to clear it. He was glad Tony didn't plan on dining with him in his birthday suit at least. He shuffled past Tony into his bedroom and pulled a random shirt and shorts from his closet, thrusting them in Tony's arms and hastily retreating to the kitchen.

He rummaged through his cupboards, not really noticing what exactly was in them, until he heard the water run in the bathroom. He straightened and leaned his head against the fridge, willing his frantic thoughts to calm down.

He wasn't sure he was willing to forgive Tony for running just yet, but he didn't know what Tony could say to make him do that either. He also wasn't convinced he wouldn't  jump Tony the moment he would crook his finger… It was a mess. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself away from the fridge and opened it to peer inside. He usually had enough stock to feed multiple people, because Bucky liked to drop by unannounced and eat enough for a small village. He settled on a simple pasta salad, with tuna and capers and some grilled vegetables. The repetitive movements of chopping the vegetables finally pulled him from his thoughts, until someone cleared their throat behind him.

Steve turned around to see Tony in the doorway in _his_ clothes. It was a straight shot to hisgroin. The soft feeling of want that had been simmering low in his belly suddenly exploded into pure lust. The way the collar showed a fair bit of shoulder, how the shirt draped around Tony's smaller frame, how it was _Steve's_ shirt… Tony took a step forward, brushing over his chest and whispering a husky “Thank you, Steve.”

Steve was rooted at the spot as Tony stalked over, not breaking eye contact, all sinuous movement and rolling hips, until he was suddenly very close and looked at Steve's mouth while licking his lips. When Tony started to stand on his tiptoes, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders Steve was jolted out of his stupor.

“No,” he croaked out, leaning away as far as he could.

Tony took a step back as well, looking confused. Steve took a step sideways, hoping some space would give him back some semblance of brain function, and he cleared his throat.

“I want to… believe me I want to… with you looking like that, and… generally being you… and the last time… God, that was… but first we need to talk… and eat. Talk while eating… That would be…” During this verbal diarrhoea Steve sidled towards the door, _away_ from Tony. He was glad the confusion made way for a smile again, and with a hasty “drinks are in the fridge” he turned and all but ran to the bathroom.

 

After a very short, very cold shower he felt like he could handle the situation again, but he groaned when he heard a familiar voice coming from the living room. He was absolutely certain Bucky had snooped through the window to time his ‘visit’ so perfectly.

“I'm just saying, if you hurt Stevie, I'm going after you,” Bucky stated very matter of factly.

Tony's reply was too soft to overhear, especially since Steve ran into his bedroom and tried to pull on his clothes without drying off first.

To Bucky's “Nah man,” Steve came sprinting into the living room, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and dripping water onto it from his hair and beard. Tony was leaning against the table and Bucky sat on the couch like he owned it.

“Bucky! What a nice surprise,” he spat out through gritted teeth, trying to convey with his eyebrows how he actually felt about it.

Bucky's face was the picture of innocence as he slung an arm around the back of the couch. “Tony and me just had a pleasant chat, didn't we?”

Instead of cowering, like most people when confronted with ‘pleasant’ Bucky, Tony looked intrigued at Steve. “Enlightening,” he nodded.

“Well, got a date so I won't keep you guys.” Bucky came over to hug Steve and on his way out clapped Tony on the shoulder with enough force to leave a mark, Steve thought.

After the door closed behind him Tony turned to face Steve, who felt incredibly awkward. He looked down and noticed he had buttoned his shirt askew, which did not help at all.

Tony came up to him, almost hesitant this time, none of the exaggerated sexiness of before and put a hand on Steve's upper arm. “I like you too,” he said, barely making eye contact, as if this was more shameful to admit than throwing your naked body at a stranger.

Steve looked away though, feeling his cheeks flush. “So Bucky spilled the beans, huh?” He found it hard to look Tony in the eye, not knowing what exactly Bucky and him had discussed. When he did he saw Tony looking confused and mouthing the words _spilled_ and _beans_ to himself. It felt like he was being made fun of, and it irritated Steve, his embarrassment making way for anger. “Look, you don't have to act nice because of what Bucky said, he looks a lot tougher than he is. It's obvious I'm just a quick roll around in the hay to you.” Tony sent out so many different signals it left Steve reeling, and he thought he might be better off without him entirely. When Tony still looked confused he snapped. “A quick fuck, you only want me for sex! And I thought I was okay with that, but I'm not, I'm really not. So we'll eat and then I'll bring you home and that's that.” He wiped his hands through his hair in his frustration, mad at himself for losing control like that.

“Steve?” Tony sounded subdued, and Steve looked up to see him scratching at his arm awkwardly. “I er, I was glad it was you who found me? ‘Cause I've seen you from afar and… well, look at you.” Tony waved an arm at Steve. “I just… I never…” He took a breath to fortify himself it seemed. “I like you and I want to stay.” He looked like he didn't believe Steve would let him, and just like that Steve deflated. He had been high strung since the moment he had spotted Tony in the ocean, but seeing Tony so insecure cut the cords and he swept Tony up in a bear hug. After a moment Tony returned the gesture, softly putting his arms around Steve's waist and burying his face in Steve's neck. It felt so _good,_ this is where they should've started. With a kiss on top of Tony's curls he let him go and smiled. ‘Come on, you can help me cook.”

  


The evening they spent together was nice, more than nice. Steve was pretty sure his cheeks would ache come morning with all his smiling. Tony stayed quiet for a bit, but the more Steve teased him, the more he seemed to uncoil, and the more Steve fell for him. He had a razor sharp wit, was funny and was infinitely curious. Once they sat across from each other, the table laden with food, wine and a large candle to the side, he fired question after question at Steve. About his work, surfing, his house. Family they glossed over. The passing away of his mom was still too fresh for Steve, and Tony didn't seem too keen to talk about his either. He did insist on seeing the tools Steve used to build with and pouted when Steve told him he had borrowed most from Bucky's dad. Steve didn't think the tools were all that special, but maybe it was a thing for Tony?

 

They settled easily onto the couch after doing the dishes, Tony a warm weight against his side, leaning his head against Steve's shoulder when he laughed. Any doubt Steve had had about whether Tony reciprocated his feelings vanished as they sat there talking into the night. It was perfect and Steve wished the evening would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
